ekdcfandomcom-20200216-history
Gadget Agents: 1 Week After
Gadget Agents: 1 Week After is a movie that adapts "Gadget Agents After-Story: Dream Chapter", which serves as a follow-up to Gadget Agents, one of the sequel/spin-off to the Future Heroes Series. It also acts as a crossover with Touhou Project. Almost every character from the series appeared. 1 Week after the events of Heroes Forever: The Race Against Time, the Danville Branch Gadget Agents face a newer threat, clarified as Level 0. In the midst of battle, Level 0 destroys Pianitchi's Smapi to the point of being unrepairable, effectively driving her to a state of despair. As she laments it's destruction, she encounter a young Tamagotchi who proceed to take her to a place of dreams.... Movie Summary to be added... Songs *Gōing! Going! My soul!! ~Ultimate Remix~ *Dino Soul ~Ancient~ *Dino Soul ~Scattered Flowers Remix~ *Yume de Aeta Nara (end-credit song) End Credits to be added... Character Appearances 'Gadget Agents' *'Danville Branch' **'Larudia "Laura" Trotters' **'Hack Wire' **'Sentotchi' **'Pianitchi' (main character of the movie) **'Mirda' *'Zoey' *'Tokyo Branch' **'Kiritsuke Hirano' **'Slash Clash' **'Auroratchi' *'Paris Branch' **La' Mere Aurovera **Reolardo Da' Hoofchi **Kirintchi **'Pianitchi-2' *'Hong Kong Branch' **'Meng Lee' **'Rong Chen' **'Dairentchi' **'Cheng Yin Lee' *'Mexico Branch' **Alexandre Rivera **El Maretador **Ole'tchi *'London Branch' **'Eliza "Shortround" Doublewhooper Fletcher' **Kick Off **Sportstchi *'Antartica Branch' **David Polimer **Cold Cut **'Yukimotchi' *'Africa Branch' **'O'Karemu Adaiwa' **'Aria Kine'mu' **'Kalemutchi' *'Seattle Branch' **Theresa Shephard **Agent Pony **Kumatchi *'New York Branch' **Kevin McAllen **Kelly Orange **Sashatchi *'Singapore Branch' **Yao Ken **Pliky **Totentchi *'Canada Branch' **'Lyra "Kimodo" Bobbleken' **'High Sting' **'Mikotchi' *'Australia Branch' **Austin Josh Decker **Care Free **Tengatchi *'Brazil Branch' **Juliana Everfree **Recon Totem **Arianatchi *'Texas Branch' **'Buckaroo "Becky" McRoden' **'Apple Brand' **'Westerntchi' 'Other Characters' *'Silent Man/Kamen Rider Senshi' *'Dark Agents' **'Larudia "Laura" Trottingham-2' **'Hack Wire-2' **'Sentotchi-2' **'Mirda-2' *'Smartotchi' (main character of the movie) *'X' 'Others' *Lana (cameo) *Kira (cameo) 'Movie-exclusive characters' *'Youkatchi' (main characters of the movie) *'Gensokyo Inhabitants' **'Reimu Hakurei' **'Marisa Kirisame' **'Suika Ibuki' **'Yukari Yakumo' **'Ran Yakumo' **'Chen' **'Rumia' **'Remilia Scarlet' **'Flandre Scarlet' **'Hong Meiling' **'Sakuya Iyazoi' **'Patchouli Knowledge' **'Koakuma' **'Nitori Kawashiro' **'Hina Kagiyama' **'Yuyuko Saigyouji' **'Youmu Konpaku' **'Alice Margatroid' **'Cirno' **'Primsriver Sister' ***'Lunasa Primsriver' ***'Merlin Primsriver' ***'Lyrica Primsriver' **'Three Mischevious Fairies' ***'Sunny Milk' ***'Luna Child' ***'Star Sapphire' **'Kaguya Horaisan' **'Fujiwara no Mokou' **'Aya Shameimaru' **'Tewi Inaba' **'Reisen Udongein Inaba' **'Suwako Moriya' **'Utsusho Reiuji' 'Antagonists' Background Information *The movie's title in the Japanese Dub version is the same as the english version [(ガジェットエージェンス：１ウィークアフター Gajetto Ejensu: 1 U~iku Afuta)]. *This movie and Sunny's Heroic Misadventures: 1 Week After took place one week after Heroes Forever: The Race Against Time, though not simultaneously (SHM: 1WA took place in Friday and Saturday, GA: 1WA took place in Sunday). *Season 10 Episode 18 of Cyborg Academy features the Danville Branch Gadget Agents, Zoey, Meng Lee, Eliza and Becky, as well as scenes from the movie in the opening. *Medivalius, the setting from Cyborg Academy can be seen briefly during the scene where Pianitchi walks through the gap. **Lana and Kira, characters from the aforementioned series appeared in Danville as tourists. *Youkatchi, a new Tamagotchi who appeared in the movie is the spirit of the Smapi, similar to how Friendtchi being the spirit of the Melody Violin. *The setting of the movie is mostly in Gensokyo *The Touhou Universe made it's first appearance **It is explained that due to the Hakurei Border, entering the world through the usage of Portal Coordinates and even the portals created by Dimensional Remote is impossible and the only way to travel to Gensokyo is through Yukari's gap. Another way to create an artificial gap which allows easy access to the world. *Most of the GA's Collectible Devices and Gadgets. have been converted in Gensokyo due to the Spell Card rules. **Lockseed Blaster and Lockseeds - The blaster shoots orange coloured danmaku in the shape of oranges (changes depending on the lockseed used). Performing a finisher results in a Spell Card declaration **Mission Memory Hacking Device 50000K and Mission Memory - If a Mission Memory is activated within the Hacking Device, it will shoot many numbers of danmaku. Performing a finisher results in a Spell Card declaration. **Memory Archer and Gaia Memories - The Memory Archer becomes more wooden while the Memories becomes Kifuda Memories, with most of the words are translated to Japanese as opposed to English. (Ex. Cyclone becomes Kirifuda, Trigger becomes Hagane, Xtreme becomes Kyukyoku). Performing a finisher results in a Spell Card declaration. **Lightsaber and Astroswitch - The Lightsaber's shape changed into a Japanese-styled sword. The lightsaber can also cut Danmaku similar to Youmu's sword. Performing a finisher results in a Spell Card declaration. **Smapi and Fuestles - Both remains the same due to the origins of Fangires and the existense of musical instruments. The only difference is that it is capable of shooting danmaku, and performing a finisher results in a Spell card declaration. *When the Danville Branch GA Operatives sans Pianitchi attempt to get inside the Scarlet Devil Mansion, Hack Wire calls Meiling 'China' which offended her. This is a reference to the meme and the fanworks sorroundling Meiling. *The picture of the Danville Branch Operatives drawn by Cirno greatly resembles the Walfas, only it is very crude. Many of the items, backgrounds and characters in Create.swf program are from the Touhou franchise. Continuity to be added.... Allusions to be added.... Category:Fanon Works Category:Follow-ups Category:Movies Category:Gadget Agents Category:Crossovers Category:Touhou